Rise Of the Phoenix
by wicked28
Summary: Kate and the rangers are back. A look at how life is for them now that Kate's home for good and Kim wants to start a family, Jason has secrets and a new evil shows up. Will they all be willing to pick up the mantel one more time sequel 2 once a marine
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First chapter of the sequel! Yay! I'm excited to continue Kate's story. Hope you enjoy. Please read one shots So You Think I'm A Hero and Until When Next We Meet as there is references to those events in this story.

Chapter 1: Back to normal…or not

Two Months Later

Kate had moved in with Tommy and Kim after her return home. Reefside was a lot like Angel Grove quiet now that the big baddy was gone. Two months of therapy and Kate's knee where she was shot was almost back to normal. She still limped a little bit.

Kate awoke to yelling downstairs. She knew it was Tommy and Kim fighting. It had been happening more and more. She also knew it was her fault. It had taken longer for her to get her disability from the military then she thought it would. Kim was ready to start a family and though Kim would never say it she was ready for her and Tommy to have the house back to themselves.

Kate wanted out too. Her and Tommy had been arguing more, yelling matches at times and Kate was hardly getting any sleep. It was time, she couldn't live like this any more then they could.

She made her way downstairs walking through the living room and into the kitchen where Tommy and Kim were having there normal fight. "Moring," she mumbled. No one answered her not that she thought they would.

"We need to start a family. That's what we had talked about before all of this," Kim's voice was rising.

"Now isn't a good time Kim we've been over this."

"WHY? ITS NEVER A GOOD TIME WITH YOU!"

"Damn it enough! How long are the two of you going to do this? Dance around the subject of me leaving as being the thing standing in your way of having kids?"

Tommy went to protest, but she stopped him.

"Its beyond time for me to leave. None of us thought I would be here this long. You guys can't live like this and I sure as hell can't either. I fell like I want to throttle the both of you most of the time. And I'm sure you both feel that way about me sometimes," Kate smiled slightly. "So, I'm going to look for an apartment and I have to make a trip to Phaedos."

"What are you going back for this time?" Kim asked clanging a coffee mug on the table.

"I have an idea where the other scrolls may be hidden. The three of us need a break. We've been on each others nerves and space for to long. I love you both but I can't take anymore of your guys' fights and the mutters from Kim," she rinsed out her coffee cup.

"I'm sorry Kate. It's not that we don't want you here its just…" Kim paused.

"I interrupted a plan you had set. Its fine, I'm not mad. I didn't think I'd be here this long either. Besides, Jason comes back in a week so I wouldn't be around much anyway."

Tommy smirked, "Planning on whisking him away to a far off planet?"

"No, but I think it's time that we both have what we wanted back in school. I mean eight years is a long enough wait don't you think?" Kate caught the looks on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"He didn't tell you did he?" Kim asked quietly sitting at the dark wood dinning room table.

"Tell me what?"

"She was drunk and crying Kim, how was he supposed to tell her then?" Tommy started pacing.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Jason has a girlfriend Kate. He told us the night you came back. That's what he had wanted to tell you when you sitting out back but then we found out what had happened to you in Iraq," Kate looked at Tommy in shock. "He didn't want to hurt you so he made us keep it a secret until you two could talk. Then Dulcea got sick and the funeral."

"It's fine, I told him not to wait for me. I just thought…well it doesn't matter. So, I'm going to start looking for an apartment and head out to Phaedos. I'll give you guys a call." Kate slammed the door behind her.

Kim closed her eyes at the sound. "He should have told her that night, it shouldn't have taken two months."

"Jason made his own choices now he has to deal with the consequences of a very pissed off Kate. She thought he would wait, she never thought he would actually do what she said. In all her letters she kept saying how she couldn't wait to get back; how she missed fighting along side Jason." Tommy grabbed his briefcase for work.

"She loves him, handsome. Love makes you do crazy things."

"Don't I know it beautiful. I'll be home around 6."

That day in the park kept running through Kate's head. She really had no right to be mad at all. She had said don't wait. Jason had also said that he cared about her a lot. Kate was confused. She pushed the left button on her communicator. Hopefully, she'd find more peace on Phaedos.

Jason Lee Scott felt like the biggest ass on the planet. He had plenty of chances to tell Kate that he was seeing someone and what's he do…not a damn thing. He finds out from Tommy that she knows the truth now and that she's moving out of Tommy and Kim's house. He had to talk to her, make her understand somehow. And pray that she didn't shoot him on site.

A/N: Bad bad Jason. Hmm…how will Kate react to seeing Jason after she's found out the truth?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own the rangers just the plot and Kate.

Chapter 2: Peace of Mind

Jason was at a stand still. Kate hadn't returned to Tommy's house and Kim didn't know where she was. He hoped she wasn't on Phaedos still. It was rare anyone stayed overnight there because there were dangerous animals in the jungles at night.

"Are you sure she didn't call or anything?" Jason was currently pacing the living room of the Oliver household.

"Yes I'm sure. Unless she called Tommy but he's not here so you'd have to call him and ask," Kim said as she stood at the granite counter in the kitchen cutting up veggies.

"I don't know what to do sis."

Kim turned towards him. He was miserable. "Tommy and I both told you to tell her when you first said you were dating this girl. God Jase, she told you not to wait for her, but I don't think that she believed you wouldn't."

The door opened then, and Tommy left his briefcase by the door. He had seen Jason's red and gold Dodge Ram in the driveway. "How's it going Jase?" he walked into the kitchen giving his wife a kiss.

"Not to good bro. I was just asking Kim if she knew where Kate was," his focus was on the ground.

"Well she's not here. We had an argument this morning like I said and she left. We haven't seen her since about six this morning. I have a pretty good idea where she is though." Tommy glanced at Kim.

Realization dawned on Jason's face, "No, she wouldn't stay there all night. Would she? I mean she know how dangerous it is."

"You're talking about Kate. She was a Marine and a Ranger, she's not going to be scared out there," Kim sighed. She thought having Kate out of the house would make things easier but in the end they were all tied together because of their friendships and the Ninjetti Animal Spirits.

"She may have been both but that isn't going to stop me from worrying about her," Jason moved to the doorway.

"Really? Were you so worried about her when you wrote to her, telling her how much you missed her and how much you cared? You need to figure out what you want from her. Rather it's just friends or more because if you hurt her again she may not forgive you," Kim's voice was dead serious. "You're my big brother, I love you; but you can't do this to her. Don't make my mistakes Jase."

"I didn't write her a break up letter sis."

"No, but you did make it sound like you were waiting for her. You kissed her after 9/11 happened and again when you guys talked before she left. What was she supposed to think?"

Tommy stepped in. "Think it over and then talk to her. Going after a pissed off Kate is like going after this one," he gestured to Kim who smacked him with her dish towel.

Jason nodded. "Alright, I'm out of here. See you guys soon."

Many miles away on the planet Phaedos, Kate was sitting in the Ninjetti Temple ruins. This was her place to think. The place where she felt the most at home in. If only Dulcea was still alive it would be perfect. She remembered spending many nights here with her, training and hearing the stories of the Ancients. It was a time that had passed by to fast and when she had joined the Marines her journeys here became a lot fewer.

Kim, Tommy, and even Jason had joined her on these trips in the past. Now for the first time she was here alone at night. It was strange. So quiet that you could here animals moving around in the jungles about a mile under the ruins.

"I love him Dulcea. Even before I knew what the scrolls said. I have to keep it a secret though or he'll think this is why I love him. Though I guess in the long run it's for the best if the scrolls are right."

"Talking to yourself again?"

Kate jumped looking to her left, Tommy was standing there. "I thought we were all taking a break from each other?"

"Doesn't mean we're not still worried when you don't come back home."

"I'm fine Tommy. I've been through worse then this." Kate poked at the fire she made with a stick. "You and Kim need to work things out. I'm sure she doesn't want you up here with me."

Tommy chuckled. "Actually she sent me after you. Jason showed up at the house today. He was looking for you. I told him you know about his girlfriend."

Kate through the stick aside and stood up. "I don't have time to deal with Jason right now. I have to find the rest of the scrolls.

"Why are they so important? What are you looking for?"

Kate sighed. "If the knew evil bad guy shows up, which we both know is very likely, I want to have as many answers as possible. I don't want to be in the dark about any of this."

"Ok, I just figured you wanted to be closer to Dulcea," Tommy shrugged nonchalantly.

Kate tilted her head, "I do, and she was more of a mom to me then anyone else." She studied him more closely. "Wait…did you…you and Kim thought I wouldn't come back? That would never ever happen. I couldn't stay up here for the rest of my life and leave you, Kim and Rocky, any of our friends."

Tommy smiled.

"Look, I know these past couple years have been extremely tense for everyone. We will all get through everything in time."

Jason was watching from afar. He didn't want to interrupt them. Even from this far away he could see how upset and sad Kate looked. Tommy could normally pull her out of it but not this time. She sounded happier but it just didn't reach her eyes. He snuck away quietly; he'd talk to her tomorrow now that he knew she was safe.

Tommy stayed a little longer before leaving Kate to her thoughts. Though her thoughts weren't exactly a safe place to be at the moment. Soon she would have to pull everyone together and explain. Soon she'd have to face Jason; but tonight was hers. One last night of peace.

A/N: It's going kind of slow. I promise it will pick up the pace more in the next couple chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed my work and subscribed to this story and my others, it truly makes my day.

_This shows dreams._

Chapter 3: The Dreams

_She saw blood, lots of it. It was on her, on the ground. It made her shake as she walked through the Ninjetti Temple ruins. They were destroyed. All that remained was the flat piece of land they once stood on and the pedestal where the draw string bag lay. _

_ That was when she noticed her friends, laid out on the ground broken and bloody as well. They were gone along with everything else._

_ "My young Phoenix, you have returned," Dulcea stood in the center of it all._

_ Kate didn't understand. Dulcea was dead how could she be standing here in front of her. "What happened here? Are they all…dead?"_

_ "They sleep, but you must hurry. This could be there fate if you don't change it." _

_ Kate stepped closer to Dulcea seeing that she wasn't a solid form; more of a misty shape. "How? I'm missing some of the scrolls and I can't figure out what to do next?"_

_ "The Lion holds the key to the end. This you know, it's your fate. It was written years before your time; before my time."_

_ Kate let the tears fall down her cheeks. "I can't do this, I'm not strong enough."_

_ Dulcea brushed a hand over Kate's hair. "You have more strength then you realize. Trust the Spirits and the answers will come. Blood to end the blood." Her form started to fade._

_ "Wait I don't understand…Dulcea!"_

Kate woke with a start, sweat and tears mingled on her face. Blood to end the blood, that's what she had said. It didn't make since how could you use blood to end blood shed?

Kate gathered her things and the satchel that held the scrolls. She had only found one more before night fall had made it impossible to continue her search. She needed her friends; it was time to explain what she had discovered.

Jason, Kim, and Tommy waited outside of the Sea Breeze apartment building where Kate had asked them to meet her. "What do you think this is about?" Kim asked.

"My guess is Kate found something and wants to tell us about it," Tommy leaned against the side of the building.

"Your guess would be correct bestie," she smiled when he jumped a little. "Pay back for yesterday."

Her gaze locked with Jason's for a second. "So, if you all will follow me upstairs. I have an apartment here that should work well as a base for now. Not as sufficient as a command center but it will work."

They followed her through the winding sky blue hallway. Kim was watching Jason's reaction to seeing Kate again. He looked sad and a little guarded which surprised her. Normally for Kate his eyes were an open book. He seemed closed off somehow.

"Here," Kate placed the key in the door of room 13A. "It's just a studio but its home now."

Inside they found three laptops set up on a large dinning room table with books, old and new laying close by. In the south corner of the room was a twin sized bed. In the north corner a TV with DVD player and a video game system.

"Wow, you did a lot yesterday." Kim walked further inside and noticed a small kitchen off to the west side of the room.

"I have the best internet and cable too; the books are some I found on Phaedos and some that Billy lent me on Ancient languages."

"So what made you call us?" Tommy asked slipping easily into the leader roll as always.

"I had a dream last night, Dulcea was there and the ruins were destroyed. I had blood on me. She told me that blood…"

"To end the blood," Jason finished.

Kate glared at him. "How did you know what she said?"

Jason grimaced inwardly. "I dreamed about her too. She said something about a key and blood to end the blood."

Kate shook her head, "When did you start having these dreams?"

"Two months ago, after you came home."

"And you never said a word? It shouldn't really surprise me you're good at keeping things to yourself," she scoffed.

"Kate, this has nothing to do with…"

"US! It has everything to do with us, with all of us. You knew I was researching the scrolls looking for answers did you not deduce that this would have been an important piece of information?" Kate paced the floor of her studio apartment. "I can understand you not telling me about your girlfriend, that's not any of my business; but withholding information that would have been useful to this fight that we all know is coming…I can't believe that you would do that."

"They were dreams I didn't think they meant anything," Jason had the grace to look a little ashamed.

"You're dreaming about one of our dead mentors and you think it doesn't mean anything," Kate's voice was raising and a purple glow started to surround her. "Please in the future do not with hold information from us. We have to stop whatever is coming our way and we need all the clues we can gather."

"You're glowing," Tommy whispered.

"What?"

"Purple, you're glowing purple Kate. What's going on?" Kim stepped closer to her.

"I don't know," she looked down at her hands and a purplish haze swirled over and around her hands.

Jason in turn had a golden hue swirling around him. Tommy looked from Kate over to Jason. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Gather the others and bring them here. Get Kira, Conner, Ethen and Trent as well. I want to keep them in the loop," Kate spoke quietly.

Tommy nodded. He and Kim left to rally in the troops.

"Do you know what's happening to us?" Jason asked.

"I have no idea," She sat at the table. "But I'm betting the answers are in this scroll I found."

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Look for the next chapter either tonight or early tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry all, my laptop crashed out and I had to get a new one.

Disclaimer: don't own the power rangers

Chapter 4: The Findings

Kate paced around her apartment aware that Jason was watching her every move. He had been having the same dreams for two months. How didn't he know that the key was him, the Lion. She still didn't know how he was the key just that he was.

It was confusing to say the least. "So what did you find?" Kate's attention was brought back to Jason. "I will tell all of you together. I don't want to repeat it twice. If what I found on this new scroll is true there's going to be a huge argument."

Kim sat in the passenger side of Tommy's black jeep. "I'm worried. Kate's never usually this serious unless something's wrong." She glanced towards Tommy.

"I know it was like watching a switch get flipped. She went from angry to dead serious in about two seconds flat."

"Who do we have left to get?" she picked at the side of her shoe.

Tommy took a deep breath. "Kat."

Kim's eyes went wide, "Are you crazy? After what she did to us you're going to bring her back?"

"She was still a ranger Kim; she needs to be informed about this." Kim shook her head. This was so not a good idea.

Aisha was running the beings chasing her had just busted down the door to her house. No questions, no reason as to why they did this. She just knew that if she didn't run, things would get really bad. They looked almost human. Almost.

She tripped and before she could get up they had her. They handcuffed her and dragged her to a ship. It was silver and almost pyramid like in shape. She was scarred. She focused on her animal spirit to tell the others she was in trouble.

Kim felt it hit her like someone was drilling holes in her head. She screamed. She was nausea and couldn't focus. "Kim! Kim what's wrong?"

As fast as it hit it passed. " 'Sha, they have her. She's in trouble." Kim could always pick up if something was wrong with Aisha. They were as close as sisters.

"Alright hold on," Tommy slammed on the breaks in front of a light pink house. Kat came running down the driveway.

"You said you were coming but…what's the matter with Kim, she's pale?" Kat looked Kim over. Her face was sheened in sweat.

"Aisha's in trouble. We have to get back to Kate."

Kat nodded and jumped into the backseat of the jeep. She knew that this was her one chance to prove that she was truly sorry for what she had done.

Jason was pacing the room now. Kate wasn't feeling so hot. "Where are they? It shouldn't have taken them this long."

Kate rolled her eyes. "They'll be here." They cry of the bear hit her hard. She held her head. "Kate what's wrong?" Jason crouched down in front of her. " 'Sha, they have 'Sha. It's starting."

Adam, Tanya, and Trini were the first arrive at Kate's apartment. Followed by Tommy, Kim and Kat. It wasn't until an hour later that Billy and Zack showed up. "Where's Rocky? He should be here too."

"We couldn't find him," Billy hung his head.

"I'm right here," Rocky walked in looking pale and hurt shun in his eyes.

"You felt it to, just as bad as Kim and I did," Kate hugged him. "We'll get her back bro, I promise."

"What the hell is going on?" Tanya demanded.

"It's started. The fight for Phaedos has begun. Whoever this is they knew who to start going after. The scrolls spoke of an alien race that was extremely close to humans as far as how they look and there mannerisms. Though there technology is surpassed ours. They call themselves the Nohani's their sworn enemies of the Ninjetti's," Kate paused. "Also from what I read on this new scroll they are ruthless, they'll not stop until they get what they want."

"How do we fight them?" Tommy questioned.

"Hand to hand combat seems to be there way of fighting. All of us know karate and the like, but we'll have to train. Also our powers are growing. The scrolls say those who fight in honor of the fallen warrior, will have special strengths bestowed upon them."

"What kind of strengths sis?"

"I'm not sure Rocko. I'll keep researching," Kate moved to sit in a chair, she was feeling dizzy.

"Kate, where did you find the other scrolls?" Billy was looking over the research on the table.

"Most of them where around the ruins. I found 9 out of 10. If you would like to look over all of that to make sure I didn't miss anything, feel free."

"There's more, what is it?" Adam moved closer to Tanya.

"When Aisha was taken and her animal spirit called out, we all heard it. Well us who have animal spirits. Me, Kim, and Rocky felt it more than the rest of you. My only guess is that it's because the three of us are closer to 'Sha then the rest of you," Kate stood and went to the laptop. "See I have a theory that the reason they went for a Ninjetti first was to give us a warning."

"Give us the opportunity to not fight before they move on to the next phase of their plan," Jason added.

"Right, now we all know that we are not going to stop especially now that they have one of our own. We can't let them keep 'Sha," Tommy started pacing. "We leave for Phaedos in the morning."

"What?" Tanya was shocked. "I can't just leave, I have a job and responsibilities."

"We need you, Kat, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent to stay behind and let us know if they start fights here on Earth. The six of you aren't Ninjetti you don't have any powers to fight against them," Kate said looking over to her friends. "The rest of us will train hard and with a little luck they will be making their way to Phaedos; I'd like to keep the fight there."

"Agreed, less chance of casualtiys that way," Jason took the chair next to Kate.

She looked around the room, taking in all of her friends gathered together. Why did it always have to be in preparation for a fight?

A/N: Kat's back, will she help or run? Jason's the key, but to what? Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm posting an extra chapter today. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the power rangers.

Chapter 5: A Journey and an Argument

Phaedos was more beautiful than they remembered. Besides Kate, the rest hadn't been here since the passing of Dulcea. They paused at the ruins, taking a moment to remember what had happened here in the past.

"Come on guys, we don't know how much time we have," Kate walked ahead of them. "Trini and Zack, you both have a journey to make."

"Dulcea isn't here to do that for them Kate," Kim stepped forward her hands on her hips.

"She taught me how," Kate smiled. "Don't look so surprised, I'm sure Zordon has told you things that no one else knows."

"What do we need to do?" Jason laid a hand on her arm.

She looked up at him, "We need a fire, and then I need all of you in your Ninjetti robes. I'll need help from all of you to focus enough energy to send them where they need to go."

Tommy nodded once, "alright guys let's get going. The sooner we have the fire the sooner Kate can start."

Kate stood at the pedestal gathering the ingredients to make more of the sparkle dust. She didn't know the technical name for it, just how to make it. Darkness was descending over the ruins and the fire was almost high enough. She prepared herself to speak the Ancient words passed down to her.

She nodded to Tommy, indicating that she was ready. "Ninjetti, the Falcon!"

"The Frog!"

"The Ape!"

"The Crane!"

"The Wolf!"

"The Lion!"

"The Phoenix!"

Each of them were wrapped in the robes of the Ninjetti ninja warrior's in their respective colors. A golden emblem of their animal spirit inlaid on their chest. Only Kate pulled down her hood and mouth coverings so she could speak.

"It has come, a time to fight once more. I ask all of you my friends, are you willing to fight again? To keep our mentors our friend's planet safe?"

There was a collection of nods at her words. None of them would back out now. "Very well. Trini and Zack please step forward," Kate turned to the pedestal to get a handful of dust. She spoke again when she was in front of the fire with Trini and Zack on the other side of the fire. "Buried deep within each of us, is an animal Spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes look deep inside and start your journey to find yours."

With a last glance at each other, Trini and Zack closed their eyes looking deep within themselves for guidance. The remaining friends watched as Kate blew the dust onto the fire causing it to roar higher and change. It flickered from red and orange to Teal and grey. The sparkles of the dust surrounded the two, whisking them away to the jungle where they would begin the discovery of their spirits.

Kate smiled after they were gone. She had been successful. "Well, teal and grey are interesting. Makes me wonder what their spirits will be."

"I remember when we went; I was scared to death I was going to end up with a house cat or rabbit."

"But you got the Lion Jase. It's interesting, I was sure you were going to get a bird like Tommy and Kim cause the three of you are so close."

"All of us are close. Some more than others but we are a family at the base of it all," Kim said sitting by Kate and Jason.

Tommy stood in the center of the ruins. Slowly starting the moves to a kata that he had learned with his original team. Kim, Jason, and Billy formed a circle with Kim at the center. Kate smiled at the site.

"Hey you," Rocky nudged her.

"Hey bro. She truly is the heart of the team. They all form around her even though they know she can protect herself."

"All of us do. It's the same with you. We know you both can fight and fight well, but there's just something that makes us guys protect you both," he slung his arm over her shoulders. "So, how are you doing, really?"

Kate took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm confused and I want the fighting to stop. I want to get Aisha back; I want to have a talk with Kat about her coming back into the group. It's a lot at one time."

"It will all end. We'll finish this and take out evil once again," he declared with a smirk.

"At what price though? This isn't like all the goofy monsters we used to fight in high school. This evil guy or chick is different somehow."

Aisha took in her surroundings. A small cell like room with little light, one door, and a cot in the corner. The people looked human, but one look in their eyes told you different. They were lifeless and silver. They moved like they were programmed and their voices held no emotion.

The door opened and one of the guards entered. "Aisha Campbell, our leader requests your presents."

"Tell your leader to come get me himself," she half growled.

"You are a feisty one; I do believe he will have fun breaking you."

Aisha's heart sped up at that. It was like a warning and she had the feeling that something very bad was about to happen.

He pulled her along a corridor, again there wasn't much light here either. Maybe one of their flaws was bad eyesight in bright light. She didn't know but it was something to think on. The room the entered was large and black granite floored. A lone figure stood in the middle of the room.

"Hello my dear, you must be the yellow Ninjetti."

"And who the hell are you?" Aisha strained her eyes to see into the darkened room.

"I am the leader of the Nohani's sworn enemy of the Ninjetti. My name is Lanther. You are going to tell me all about the Ranger's and their Phoenix. I want to know everything," he slowly circled Aisha.

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything," she glared at his large form as he walked by.

"I have many ways of making you talk girl, but you won't like them. That I promise," he nodded to the guard and Aisha's hands were bound above her head the rope looped over a hook hanging from the ceiling.

"I will not betray my friends. I will not help you," her voice was calm. She heard the sound of something whooshing through the air. Then pain, so much pain in her back. He had whipped her. The pain struck again only more of it this time. A sweat broke out on her face as a scream broke through her lips.

Back on Phaedos Kate noticed that Kim was slowing down on her Kata moves with the others keeping pace. It was then she felt a tingling sensation in her back. Slowly it changed and at the same time that Aisha was hit with the whip, Kim, Rocky and Kate all screamed and fell to their knees.

Jason rushed to Kate's side. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Those bastard's…"

"Their hurting Aisha," Rocky gasped out.

Tommy brought Kim over to the group. The pain had made the smaller woman pass out.

"Check Kate and Rocky's back, Kim's bleeding. She has a whip mark across her back," Tommy laid Kim on a sleeping bag on the ground. He pulled up the back of her shirt to reveal a long bloody line across her lower back.

"Kate, let me see," she turned her back to Jason. She could feel a burning on her lower back. She had felt it before; it was almost the same as when the bullet had torn through her leg. "She has one in the same spot."

"So does Rocky," Adam announced.

"I think your theory was right bestie. You three are closer to Aisha then the rest of us."

"I hate being right sometimes," she mumbled.

"What are we going to do? We can't stop the connections," Billy said. "There's no way to block that out."

"We rest for a few minutes, get Kim, Kate, and Rocky cleaned up and get some sleep for now. We don't know when an attack may happen or when Zack and Trini will be back," Tommy started dishing out first aid stuff and Billy went to set up everyone's bags. It was going to be a long night. Especially since knowing Aisha she would never agree to what they wanted her to do.

A/N: The big evil is introduced; Zack and Trini are still gone. The Ninjetti connections are growing. More secrets are being kept. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not really sure how long this story's going to be. I'm just going to keep going until it ends itself. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own the power rangers.

Chapter 6: Adding Insult to Injury

Trini and Zack didn't return until morning. They told their friends of their journey into the jungle and how they had to face a fear to gain their animal spirits. "It was crazy, I saw all of you guys being attacked and I couldn't save you. Then I thought of all the times that I helped in a fight and I knew that I would always be able to help. A chameleon appeared and told me it was my animal spirit."

"That's pretty much how mine went too, I think deep down we all have a fear of something happening in a fight and not being able to stop it. My spirit animal is a rattle snake," Zack announced.

Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini and Billy burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Kate asked.

"Zack's scared to death of snakes. It's ironic that it should be his animal spirit," Kim answered with a giggle.

"That is funny," Rocky agreed. "Now he will always have a snake with him."

"It's different somehow. I wasn't scared of this snake. It's like I knew it wouldn't hurt me." Zack and Trini powered down sporting their street clothes once again.

"I think it's time we head back. Check in with the others, gather some supplies. I'm going to have Conner and Ethan stay at my apartment and look after things," Kate was repacking her backpack.

"Why not have Kat look after it?" Adam questioned.

Kate looked over at him. "I know that you all have to some point forgiven her for what she did; I still don't trust her. She hasn't proved that I can."

"Ok, we'll all meet back at our house at 7ish to come back here. That will give us a couple of hours of daylight here to train or whatever," Kim tossed Tommy his bag.

"I'll be late coming in, I have a date."

Silence met Jason's announcement. "You should bring her by sometime so we can meet her." Jason was stunned at Kate's words.

"Maybe I will." Jason pushed a button on his communicator and was gone in a flash of gold.

Kate shook her head, "Am I just asking for more hurt here by still trying to be his friend? I mean, we were friends long before he learned I cared about him."

"Grit your teeth and bare it sis, I remember how Kim was when Tommy and Kat were dating."

Kim smacked Rocky in the arm. "I wasn't that bad."

"Sure you weren't, that's why 'Sha's phone bill was sky high," Adam chuckled.

"Alright enough picking on the Crane. She and her man are married which is more than most of us besides Billy and Trini have gotten accomplished in the past few years. "

A rumbling noise filled the air. A flash of green light colored the sky; the wind picked up blowing around the sand on the ground.

"What the hell?" Tommy stepped forward.

Kate was looking through binoculars towards the beach. She seen them, tall man looking beings dressed in red and black shirts and pants. They were big and looked strong. "Tommy," she handed him the binoculars. "On the beach, about 15 red and black guys."

"I say we confront them, see what they want. If they want to fight we'll do our best to hold them off."

"I think just you and Kate should go first, kind of get a heads up on the situation. You're both our leaders," Kim suggested.

"She's right they don't look hostile at this point. What do think bro?" Kate looked over to Tommy.

"Let's go." They started the descent from the ruins towards the beach with their friends watching from afar.

Aisha was in a lot of pain. Her back, her head. Everything hurt. All she wanted was to go home. The meager food they had given her did nothing for her growling stomach. She missed Rocky, she wanted him here to hold her and tell her everything would be ok.

She knew it was just a matter of time before her friends found her. She just hoped she could hold out until then.

Jason was feeling bad. Going out with his girlfriend Jamie tonight seemed like a good idea before but now all he wanted to do was be around Kate. He had tried blaming it on them being friends, tried saying that it was the Lion that was making him so protective towards her. He knew the truth was because he still had feelings for her.

He kicked a rock in his driveway. 'I shouldn't be here' he thought. 'I should be up there with the rest of them making plans and going over the scrolls.' But he did owe Jamie at least an explanation of why he had been gone so much over the past couple of days. Jason heaved a sigh and opened his door. What he found shook him. His home was completely trashed. Everything was either broken or ripped to shreds. "What the hell?"

Kate was nervous as she walked with Tommy towards these men. They made her extremely uneasy and she couldn't figure out why. Tommy's face was completely blank; he showed no reaction to being this close to the alien men. She did her best to keep the emotion off her face; normally she was good at it.

"What can we do for you gentleman?" Tommy spoke in an even tone when they reached a point on the beach about five feet or so from them.

One of them stepped forward, and now Kate could see the difference in his uniform. His had gold bordering the red strip on his shirt.

"You are the commanding officer here?" his voice was monotone, no emotion.

Tommy glanced to Kate, "He is our leader yes."

"And you are?"

"I'm second in command. Please state your business here so that we all can be on our way," Kate's thoughts were reeling. They were speaking with almost a military like quality.

"We seek the one known as the Phoenix. We heard she was here on this planet. Hand her over, and no harm will come to you or your small army."

"What makes you think we know where she is?" Tommy asked his voice turning a little deadly. "She's not here. I can tell you that much."

"You lie, for she is standing here right in front of us. You my dear hold great power and it will be an honor taking you to Lanther. Get her!"

Tommy and Kate dropped down into fighting stances. She could hear her friends in the distance, running to help. She wanted Jason here, but he wasn't.

A/N: Aisha's in bad shape, Tommy and Kate are under attack, and who broke into Jason's house? Next chapter coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Who all thinks Jason's acting like an ass? Yea me too. Don't worry it will get better soon. Thanks for the reviews, they make me happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did Tommy would have cut his hair a long time ago. Lol.

Chapter 7: Getting Back to Fighting Form

Kate threw a punch, landing it on the jaw of the guy in front of her. She let out a yelp of pain. If felt like their faces were made of steal. This was not good.

"Reinforced skin Earth bitch," the face changed into a menacing smile.

Kate backed up next to Tommy. "Time to test out our Ninjetti powers bestie." She nodded slightly.

"THE FALCON!"

"THE PHOENIX!"

In a flash of bright light Tommy and Kate were transformed into their Ninja robe forms. Kate heard the others call on their animal spirits and transform as well. She dodged and fought with the increased speed of the ninja.

Tommy used the disappearing act to leave one of the men holding his robes while he reappeared a few feet away landing a round house kick to the back of his head.

Kate was already getting tired. "You can't stop now, keep going." She heard the words but they were in her head.

A flash of black distracted her, and she saw Adam bounce around five men punching them quickly. 'Guess their powers are expanding,' she thought.

A loud roar erupted across the beach and everything stopped. Jason stood on the steps that lead from the ruins to the beach and he looked pissed. He charged onto the beach as the fighting resumed, picking off the two men in front of Trini.

Kate was thrown to the sand; Billy blocked a blow to the head that was meant for her. He offered her a hand up. "Thanks man."

"Let's get the rest of them sis."

Rocky was tossed aside like he was nothing more than a piece of clothing. Now he was mad. He grabbed the guy in front of him and delivered a punch that sent the man flying ten feet or more backwards. Rocky looked down at his hands in disbelief.

"Just go with it bro, we'll figure it out later!" Adam yelled to him.

Tommy discovered that his hands acted similar to the talons of the falcon; shredding whatever they hit. "Awesome!" He said as the man before him fell to the ground.

Trini was sneaking towards a man that was behind Billy when she noticed her robes took on the color of her surroundings, making her almost invisible.

Only five or so of the men remained when Kate heard the Lion cry out in pain. The two men that had Jason pinned down were in her focus. They had hurt him. She felt the rage build inside her and the Phoenix called out in anger. She raised her hands; her friends watched on as purple fire engulfed her. She formed her hands like she was holding a ball and threw the fire out towards the men that had Jason.

It hit them, throwing them backwards off of Jason. As Kate walked towards him, the fire slowly burned away from her uniform leaving her singed street clothes behind. She sank into the ground beside Jason. He had a cut on his forearm going from elbow to almost his wrist. "How deep is it?"

"It's not real bad," He took in Kate's appearance. Her face was flushed and sweat covered. Her damp hair was singed at the ends. Her green eyes were bright.

"I'm fine."

"I didn't…"

"You had that look on your face Jase. The worried one. Let's get you back to the ruins." Kate stumbled a little as she stood up.

"Whoa," Tommy caught her shoulder and steadied her. "You ok there?"

"I think so. It's not every day one turns into a human fireball you know," she chuckled a little. "By the way, who's the one who decided to tell me I couldn't stop fighting yet?"

"That was me," Kim stepped forward. "You looked like you were getting tired."

"Telepathy, interesting. Well let's get back up there, grab our stuff and get out of here for a bit," Kate caught up with Jason and walked with him to the ruins.

"Tommy, I'm worried that her fireball power is going to harm her."

"Me too Kim. We've never had powers that destroyed our uniforms when used. We'll figure it all out."

A few hours later at the home of Tommy and Kim:

"So they broke into your house?" Trini asked as they all sat around the living room.

"Yes, they were looking for Kate I think. There are only a few people she's been with all the time in the past few months. It's been me, Tommy, Kim, or Rocky. I was gone though, and given the current state of your guys' house they looked here too."

"I bet your house is trashed too bro," Kate stated quietly.

"No big deal," he gave her a small smile.

"The leader guy, with the gold on the red stripe. He said they we're looking for me. That I hold great power."

"Given what you did on the beach today I believe it bestie. But we're not going to hand you over to them so get those thoughts out of your head right now," Tommy spoke sternly.

"I didn't say…"

"You were thinking it," Kim interrupted her.

Kate sighed, "It's an option that's all. It may be the only way to get Aisha back. I'm not going to let them hurt her because of me."

"You're exhausted Kate, the fight and the fire took a lot out of you. Go upstairs and sleep for a while," Jason nudged her towards the stairs.

"Come get me in an hour."

They watched her till she was down the hall upstairs. "What do they want with Kate?"

"We don't know. They're not real chatty if you know what I mean," Adam took a sip of his beer.

"Jase, this leader guy that Kate was talking about, he called her a bitch and knocked her on her ass. They have some kind of reinforced skin. Our new powers help but with the exception of Kate's fireball, Tommy's talon finger's, and Rocky's punch we have to figure out how to beat them," Billy began to pace. A pacing Billy wasn't good for it was a rare thing to see.

Billy's and Zack's powers had yet to make themselves known. "And I don't think that telepathy is going to be Kim's only knew power. Only time will tell. I'm going to go check on Kat and the others. Let me know if you guys have any side affects from these powers."

They watched as Billy departed suddenly. "Anyone else get the feeling that Billy either knows something or at the least has a theory?" Rocky popped the top off his beer.

"It wouldn't surprise me, Kate gave him all her findings and asked him to look them over to see if she was missing anything," Tommy sat next to Kim.

Trini leaned forward in her chair. "Is Kate going to be able to handle this? I mean that took a lot out of her, I can't imagine her using it more than once a fight."

Jason looked towards the stairs. "We'll have to watch her. She won't admit when she needs rest or is having trouble."

They all nodded in agreement. It was going to be a long fight and night again.

A/N: What's the great power that Kate holds? What will happen when Lanther meets the Rangers face to face? Next chapter coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This will get a little darker in the next few chapters as Kate deals with a few things. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Chapter 8: Jason Takes a Stand

Kate quietly crept down the stairs a few hours later. She was woken by nightmares. They had nothing to do with the fight. In these dreams she was thrust back into the war ridden world she had left behind. She had heard the screams of women and the cries of children as the streets were littered with fighting.

She couldn't let the guilt go. The guilt that some of those deaths were her doing. Rather she was right in her reasoning or not the feelings remained.

Kate stood on the front porch of Tommy's house. It was only a few moments later that she heard the door open. Kate sighed, "You know, last time this didn't go so well for us. You were supposed to tell me something and ended up listening to me pour my heart out."

Jason stood behind her. "I should have told you, and I'm sorry for that. It shouldn't have been Kim and Tommy that you heard it from."

Kate struck a match lighting a cigarette. She inhaled deeply. "It's strange how a few years change things isn't it? You found Jamie, Kim and Tommy are married, Rocky loves Aisha, Billy and Trini are married. I have my thoughts on Adam and Tanya, though I think she loves him. Zack is the self-proclaimed bachelor. Guess that leaves just me."

"Don't Kate; don't make this harder than it already is."

She spun around to face him. "Harder on who Jase? On you? By rights I should be being a vindictive bitch towards you and trying to break up you and Jamie. That's not me though. So no matter what you choose to do, I just want you to be happy. I want all of you to be happy."

"And what about you? When do you get to be happy?"

"Very soon Jase, very soon." She gave him a sad little smile before tossing her smoke and heading back inside.

Jason was left in the quiet darkness that surrounded his friend's house. He didn't understand what Kate meant by soon she would be happy. Not much of the conversation made sense and it didn't sit well with him.

Billy had gone right to Kate's apartment after leaving Tommy's. He knew that Kate was planning something big or that she had found something big in the scrolls. He just wasn't sure what yet and didn't know why she was keeping it from the rest of them. He would find the answers, he had too.

Kat paced around her house. She wanted to do so much more than watch after some rookie rangers and keep an eye on the computers. Kate was right, she wasn't Ninjetti; but there had to be something that she could do.

Sitting on her couch a few hours later she noticed a green light filter in from under the kitchen door. Kat walked slowly towards the door. It was blown off the hinges before she could open it. She stumbled back a few steps. In the doorway stood three men in red and black uniforms. Billy had told her about them, they were the Nohani's and super strong. She hit a speed dial button on her phone as she ran towards the back of her house.

Kate's phone went straight to voice mail. "KATE! KATE THE NOHANI'S ARE ATTACKING ANY RANGER NOW! PROTECT THEM!" Kat let out a scream as they caught her around the waist and disappeared in a green flash.

The next morning all the Rangers were silent as Kate replayed Kat's voice message for them. She waited then broke the silence. "I fucked up," she stated quietly. "I should have brought everyone to Phaedos and made you all Ninjetti. At least then we would have known something was wrong."

"This is not your fault. We all had the opportunity to suggest that same thing," Trini wrapped an arm around Kate.

"I may not trust Kat, but I don't want her hurt. So here's what we are going to do, Tommy, call Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent have them come here. I don't want to take the chance on any more Rangers disappearing."

Tommy nodded. "We should gather supplies to take to Phaedos also."

The group split up, doing different things to prepare for a lengthy stay on Phaedos. Jason knew he had to have that talk with Jamie. 'No time like the present' he thought. He pulled into Jamie's driveway to find her outside sitting in the yard.

"Well well, look who finally remembers that he blew off his dare I say girlfriend," she said snippily.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done that to you. I had a family emergency," it was true to a point he decided.

Jamie's expression changed from mad to concern. "What happened?"

'Why does she have to ask,' he wondered. He knew what would happen as soon as Kate's name came flying out of his mouth. "Kate needed help, she was in a jam."

Furry flitted through her dark brown eyes. "So she gets to see you and I don't? She's not even Tommy's real sister."

"She's the closest thing to a real sister he has ever had and has been friends with all of us since high school. I couldn't just ignore her need for help," Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. A headache was forming and they hadn't even really argued yet.

"She's like a damn ghost that won't leave us alone Jason," she jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "She left all of you to go join the Army or whatever. She killed people; how can you be friends with her?"

Now it was Jason's turn to be mad. "First off, she went into the Marine Corps. Second, yes she may have killed a couple people but the guilt eats at her every day. Lastly, she was fighting to protect the freedom we all live under." Jason sucked in a deep breath when he was finished.

Jamie stood there shocked, "oh my God. You love her. You love Kate." Tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Yes I do. I have since we were in high school. I just never thought she was coming back," he admitted staring at the ground.

"Get off my lawn and out of my life," she whispered.

"I'm really sorry Jamie."

"JUST GO!"

Her words hit him like a knife. He never meant to hurt her in any way. It seemed that that was his specialty lately.

At Kate's apartment, she and Rocky were on their way up the stairs when they noticed the door looked to be kicked in. It hung haphazardly on its hinges, like the tiniest movement would jar it loose. "What the hell?" Rocky mumbled.

Upon entering the room they were greeted with more of the Nohani's fighting with the Dino Thunder team. Kira was trying to hold her own against the two by her but with little luck. Trent was unconscious. Ethan and Conner were doing their best with the five they were facing.

"THE APE!"  
>"THE PHOENIX!"<p>

Quickly they tried to take control of the situation. It wasn't working out in their favor though. Rocky was delivering punches but it seemed the quicker he knocked one down another jumped into its spot.

Kate was have trouble keeping her emotions in check as these creeps seemed to want to target everyone she cared about. Since she had served as a Ranger with almost all of her friends they were targets.

She felt it coming. Like her blood had turned to lava and flames erupted on her body gathering at her hands. She took careful aim and let the fireball loose knocking back the Nohani's. Kate watched with blurry vision as the Nohani's fled in their green light flash.

"Rocky? Is everyone ok?" she stumbled to her left a little.

"They took Trent," Kira's sadden voice answered her.

"Damn it, this has to end," Kate fell forward, only Conner catching her stopped her from smashing face first into the floor.

"She's hot."

"Conner!" exclaimed an exasperated Kira.

"No I mean literally. Her skin is hot to the touch."

Rocky ran into the bathroom, he had seen the faint smoke coming off of her. "Conner! Bring her in here man!"

They placed her in the bottom of the bathtub with the cold shower turned on. Steam curled around them.

"This isn't good. We have to call the others," Ethan went to make the calls.

Jason was the first one to arrive. Followed by Adam and Tanya. "Where is she?" Jason demanded when he ran into the apartment.

"She's sitting on the bed, has been since Kira convinced her to get dressed," Rocky nodded in Kate's general direction.

"What happened here?" he asked noting the way Kate was shaking.

"That's what we'd like to know to," at Tommy's voice, Rocky turned to see that everyone was now gathered together.

"When we got here, we noticed the door was kicked in. The kids were fighting off the Nohani's and we know how that goes without powers," Rocky shifted on his heels. "Trent was knocked out cold, they took him with them. Kate used the fireball to get the rest of them off the kids."

"And?" Jason prodded.

"She was weak, blurry vision and her body temp was high enough that steam was coming off her skin afterwards."

There was a collective gasp from the girls. "That's not all," Ethan spoke up. "They destroyed all of Kate's research. Everything's gone."

Billy cleared his throat, "Actually that's not totally true. I copied most of the files for further study."

"That's awesome Billy."

Soft sniffling noises sounded, and the group's attention went to Kate. Jason wordlessly walked over and sat beside her. He pushed the damp hair out of her face. "How you holding up?

"I failed Jase, I failed all of you. Three Rangers have been kidnapped because of me. You should all just run and get as far away from me as possible," her teeth were chattering while she spoke.

Jason enveloped her in his arms, pulling her onto lap and wrapping the blankets tighter around her. "You have never ever failed us. You said it before Kate, these colors don't run. We're not going anywhere. Now sleep please."

The group watched as the only remaining tear in there friendships started to repair itself.

A/N: Three gone and more fights to come. What's going on with Kate's fireball power? Will Aisha, Kat, and Trent be found and safely returned? Next chapter coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

A/N: Big thanks for the reviews! I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. A big secret is about to come out. Who's the one hiding something?

Chapter 9: Life Isn't Fair

Kate was woken by soft voices filtering into her mind. She thought she heard Tommy and Jason. It wasn't till she heard Billy's voice that she jolted fully awake.

"This pyro power is hurting her Jase. The more she uses it the more damage it's going to do," Billy's face was sad.

"So how do we fix it?" Tommy questioned his intelligent friend.

"We can't. It's a part of her. A part of the Phoenix powers," he brought up a graph on the laptop. "She has limited time left it she keeps using the power. I estimate on the fifth time it will kill her."

Tommy and Jason stood shocked. "Or it may not," Kate spoke softly.

The three men whipped their heads towards her. "How long have you been awake?"

"I heard everything Jason," she held up her hand when he started to protest. "Don't, this isn't anyone else's choice but mine."

Tommy narrowed his eyes at her. "You knew…didn't you?"

She opened her mouth to say different but she couldn't. Truth was Kate had known the chances of her having the fireball power was high and that it could kill her. "I've known sense I found the last scroll."

"Now who's withholding information?" It was a cheap shot and Jason knew why she hadn't said anything.

"This is a useful discussion but one that's better left until we reach Phaedos. Kim and the others should be there by now," Kate pressed the button on her communicator and disappeared in a flash of purple.

"We're going to lose her," Tommy stated. "She's already made her choice."

"No, no God damn it! This cannot be how it ends for her," Jason went into a rage punching the wall. "She's better than this. She deserves a hell of a lot more than dying in a fight with alien assholes who want to take over a planet."

"Come on calm down bro. We'll figure everything out ok? I don't want to lose her any more than you do. Let's get up there and see what's going on."

The three men teleported in a flash of white, gold, and blue.

Billy had unveiled her secret, the only one that she had kept from the team. A way to beat Lanther at his sick game of cat and mouse or whatever the hell he was doing. Kate had known for a while it was going to come down to the Phoenix powers. That there was a weapon involved with them that was needed. She just hadn't known until a couple days ago that it would kill her in the end.

Kate landed at the base of the ruins and was attacked. Kim, Rocky, Trini, Zack and the Dino Thunder team were battling the Nohani's. She was thrown to the side. "You know, I'm getting really sick and tired of you fucking people!"

A silver flash stopped all fighting. A shimmering figure of light floated to a stop in front of the Nohani's and the Ranger's. Kim looked back at her and she slowly made her way up to the rest of team.

The Nohani's bowed before the figure as it manifested into a solid form. He wore a cloak of black and a blood red tunic shirt. His pants and boots were also black. There was a silver symbol of the Nohani's on his shirt; it was similar to a Celtic knot.

"It's Lanther," Kate announced. "Leader of the Nohani's."

"Very good young Phoenix. It was you we were after all along," he pulled back his hood revealing long blond hair and a strikingly handsome face.

"Where are my friends," she glared at him meeting his eyes. Strange they weren't the eyes of the Nohani's. Lanther's eyes were a pale blue, not silver. Kate gave a low icy chuckle. A shiver went down Kim's spine. It sounded eerily close to Tommy's when he had been evil.

"You're not even one of them! How is it that they are led by a human? Do they even understand that you're not a Nohani?" Kate started to circle Lanther. "How did they end up choosing you for a leader?"

At that moment the guys arrived. Kim ran back to them, filling them in on what had happened so far. "We have to get her out of there," Jason went to step forward but was stopped by Tommy. "Wait; let's see what she can get out of him. Look at her stance it's relaxed. She's not scared."

"I freed them. Defeated the leader who was holding them back from being the cruel race that they were meant to be," Lanther's lips twisted into what Kate guessed was a smile but it was cold and menacing.

"Who was their leader?" Kim called out.

"I'm glad that you asked little Crane. See their leader was someone very special; someone who could have stopped all of this from happening but was too selfish to use the Phoenix powers to their full potential," he looked directly at Kate. "Dulcea's brother, Lennox. You see the Phoenix powers where never meant for you my dear. You are just carrying them."

Kate's eyes flashed purple. "You bastard! You're using them for your own gain."

"Of course I am. Like so many Evil Lords before me, I will get what I want and what I want is the power of the Phoenix," Lanther raised his hand in the air cupping it like he was choking an invisible person and then he raised the other hand.

Kate and Kim were both lifted off the ground. Strangling noises coming from both of them. "Let them go!" Jason and the others rushed up to them.

"Let our sister's go you freak!" Rocky yelled.

Tommy moved forward to attack Lanther but was knocked down when Kim landed on him. She was gasping for air.

"You people don't seem to understand, convince your sister to give me the Phoenix powers or your little family dies! You have until dawn!" Lanther vanished, Kate landed on the sand gasping.

Jason rushed to her side, helping her sit up with group gathering around the girls. Kate was pushing at Jason. "What do you need?"

"Don't touch me…" she rasped out. "Everything I touch turns to shit." She crawled away from him and sat down on the beach staring out at the water.

"Kate," Kim whispered with tears in her eyes.

Rocky stalked off towards Kate. "Get up."

She stayed quiet and kept watching the water. "I said get up! This is not you Kate, you have come too far to quit now!"

Kate pinned him with a glare that in all reality scared her older brother a bit. "I said get up!"

"FUCK YOU!" She pushed Rocky backwards. "How would you like to be told that everything you believed was a lie? That the woman you looked up too, the woman you wished was your mother used you as a PAWN!"

"What in the hell is Rocky doing? She's going to kick his ass," Conner watched in disbelief.

"No, he's trying to get her to vent her anger. To get past the hurt and be angry," Kim explained. "Tommy has done it for me in the past and Jason did it for Aisha."

"I couldn't do this for Kate. I'm not strong enough," Jason said softly. "I love her too much."

Trini smiled, "Look guys, he got her to spar."

The group watched as sister and brother in all but blood fought it out as the sun started setting on the horizon.

It wasn't long before Kate backed off and dropped to her knees crying. Rocky wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry sis. God I'm so sorry."

Aisha was pacing the new cell they had been moved to. Kat was sitting in the corner and Trent was watching the hallway. "This is crazy. There is no way that Dulcea used Kate to carry the Phoenix powers." They had been forced to watch the confrontation on the beach.

"Kate's breaking; can Tommy and Jason hold her together?" Trent looked to Kat and Aisha for the answer.

"I don't know," Kat sighed. "She and I are barely on speaking terms."

Aisha kicked the wall, "This is nobody's fault. Tommy and Jason will do what they can; Rocky's there too. Kim won't let her blame herself either. None of them will." Though deep down Aisha wasn't so sure anymore. If what Lanther had said was true, it would all but kill her. From her unstable lack of family as a kid, to what happened on 9/11 and in Iraq Kate had been through a lot. She was a ticking time bomb in a lot of ways.

Trini watched Kate after she sent Conner, Kira and Ethan off on their journey for their animal spirits. "You ok?"

"I'm numb, I don't know what to think or feel. It's like everything I believed about Dulcea and what I learned from her is in question," more tears slipped down her cheeks. "I need time, but I don't have time. When Lanther comes here at dawn I will fight him."

"You can't, the fireball power will kill you!" Jason stood anger pouring off of him.

"What other choice do we have? You've seen it Jase, in your dreams you've seen all of us fall if I don't fight."

"How did you…"

"Because I've seen it too. Dulcea told me that I had to make a choice and I choose to fight. I know back on the beach I was ready to give up, but it's not in me to do that," Kate looked at each of her friends, her family, her team. "This is how it has to be. The Lion is the Key to the end. When Jason was hurt on the beach it unleashed a rage I never knew I was capable of feeling; that brought out the fireball. Billy told Tommy and Jason this morning that the reason the fireball affects me the way it does is because it's slowly killing me."

If someone would have dropped a pin it would have echoed across the land like a bomb went off. "It's my choice to stand and continue the fighting. I know I more than likely will not come back from this fight, but if it means that all of you…all the people I love survive, than I will die knowing that I have left behind the most caring and wonderful family and friends that any person could ever ask for."

Tommy couldn't speak, he could barely breath. What he could do was hug Kate. His best friend for over 14 years. "I can't…" he stammered.

"Shhh, its ok. I know we will all be together again one day."

Slowly the group all linked together in some form. By hugging or a touch of hands they were linked and Aisha felt it too as a great feeling of sorrow washed over her she let the tears fall wondering if she would ever see Kate alive again.

A/N: It's nearing the end. I'll be sad to see Kate's story with the Rangers close as it gave me great joy to write it. Thanks again for the reviews and continued support.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

A/N: Don't have much to say besides thanks for the great reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 9: With Great Power Comes a Greater Responsibility

It was a couple hours before dawn when the Dino Thunder kids returned from their journeys. Kira was first, sporting silver robes and the emblem of the Snow Leopard. Next was Conner; he was wearing a burgundy color with the emblem of a Hawk. Ethan was light green with the Komodo Dragon for his spirit.

"What is it with green and dragons?" Kim asked lightly. The group let out a chuckle.

"So Mr. Frog, you're going to be a daddy huh?" Kate smiled in his direction.

Adam blushed, "Yeah, that's why Tanya didn't want to fight. She wasn't sure at first."

"We understand, bet she's not too happy about you fighting though," Tommy stated looping his arms around Kim and Kate.

"Nah, she understands."

"Kate, I want you to know how truly sorry I am for all the bullshit when you came home," Jason was so quiet she almost didn't hear him.

"I'm not one to hold grudges sweets. I wish that things could be different for us but like I told you the other night; I just want everyone to be happy. That's my wish for all of you," Kate was staying as close to her team as possible. Memorizing these last moments that she would have with them.

"What's your happiest memory Kate?" Trini asked curiously.

Kate's expression turned thoughtful. "The day I moved to Angel Grove. If I wouldn't have moved I wouldn't have met all of you."

"What about you, Tri?" Kim questioned snuggling up to Tommy.

"The same, the day all of us became friends." There was a collective nod in agreement throughout the group.

Jason walked off to the side of the ruins alone. Kate glanced in his direction, he looked deep in thought. She shifted away from Tommy, "I'll be back."

Tommy gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

Kate walked over to Jason lightly laying a hand on his back so she didn't scare him. Jason already knew she was there and turned to face her, her hand landing on his chest. She moved it to his shoulder. "I'm sorry; I never meant to put you in this situation."

"I love you Kate, always remember that." Jason held her face in his hands. "I love you too Jase."

"Can you do one thing for me?" Kate tilted her head. "Make sure that bastard suffers before he dies."

She snickered. "That's a promise. Look after them for me, I know they were your family first but there mine too and I worry about all of you."

"It will be very hard at first, but I promise we will all be ok."

Kate nodded closing her eyes. She could feel the tears coming again and she struggled to hold them back. Jason kissed her pouring all the love he felt in his heart into that one kiss. She gasped at the strength of feeling that Jason put behind it and made sure he knew just how much she loved him in return.

"How are we supposed to willingly let her do this?" Conner asked drawing the attention of the group.

"Because it's what she wants." It was Rocky who had spoken.

Kira shook her head. "There has to be another way."

"Trust us we've looked for one," Billy stated. "But this is how Dulcea planed it I guess because I couldn't find anything."

"Let's just make the most of what we have left," Kim said softly.

As the sun starting rising over the jungle, the Nohani's appeared on the beach. A few at a time and then in groups. Kate, Jason, and Tommy were watching and finalizing their battle plans. "There has to be at least 50 or more of them down there."

Kate lowered the binoculars. "They have Aisha, Trent, and Kat down there with them. Look over by Lanther."

Jason stepped closer to the edge of the ruins. "How'd they look?"

"They look good but tired. We need to get Kat and Trent up here as fast as we can they don't have powers. Aisha will want to fight."

"You have five minutes Phoenix!" Lather yelled from the beach.

"Wake the others, its time." Kate stood watching the scene on the beach. "Kate?"

She turned to Jason. He didn't say anything, just kissed her one last time.

Kate led them all down the land made steps to the sand. She eyed Lanther during the descent. He had a smug smile on his face like he'd already won. They left fifty feet between them each keeping to their own side. "Release my friends Lanther!" Kate called.

"So you have made a decision then?" he shifted his weight watching all of them.

"Yes, but regardless of my choice I think it's only fair that they have the chance to defend themselves. Surely you have a little honor hidden in there somewhere," it was a challenge. Lanther knew Kate wouldn't go down without a fight. In face he had counted on it and after she was dead he would take over the Phoenix powers.

"Release them," he announced.

"My Lord?"

"Do as I say."

Aisha, Trent and Kat made their way to Kate. "What are you doing?"

"Just know that I love you all," she hugged them and sent them to Tommy. He had Aisha stay and sent Kat and Trent near the path to the ruins.

Without word or warning Kate sent a fireball straight into the center of Lanther's army taking out at least 20 of them as the purple flames exploded on impact. Tommy led the others into battle giving Kate a chance to recover.

She watched as their edge and aggression was showing through in their precise hits. Regardless of how many times Zordon had told them not to escalate a fight they had taken the upper hand by attacking first.

The calls of the animal spirits roared in their heads and hearts as the fight raged. New Nohani's appeared to take the place of the ones who had fallen. Kate began weaving her way through the fight trying to get closer to Lanther. Zack had found his ability to strike from a few feet away from his target. Billy had an ear splitting howl at his disposal. She smiled seeing Kim levitate out of the way of her attackers.

Kira attacked with the precision and stealth of the hunter her spirit represented. Leaping long distances to take down her targets. Conner's new found heightened eyesight gave him the ability to see an attack almost before it happened giving him the upper hand. Ethan's trick was using his arms to lash at his opponents like the tail of the iguana.

In a split second Kate let loose another fireball taking out the 5 Nohani's sneaking up behind Jason. "Lanther!" she half growled his name.

He sent a shot of red sparks at her and her fireball met it head on. Their powers locked and whoever pulled away would lose. Kate concentrated more than she ever had before holding her fireball in front of his sparks. If she let go it wouldn't only be her who died.

The fighting continued around them but as the Rangers learned to use their powers to target specific areas of the aliens, their weak points, the Nohani's started falling one by one.

"Your army is falling Lanther! You have been beaten," Jason yelled over the roar of the clashing powers.

"I will still get what I came for!"

Sweat broke out on Kate's face and steam started rising off of her skin. Ash marks started appearing in several places on her uniform. "You're weak Lanther, give up now."

"No all of you are weak! You think because you fight you win. The winner holds the power," he pushed more energy towards her and Kate almost lost her hold on the fireball.

'Hold on just a little longer my Phoenix,' Dulcea's voice echoed through her head. 'You are the Phoenix, never doubt that.'

'You got him bestie.' She looked up at Lanther to see his hands starting to turn to ash.

'Give me strength my friends,' Kate reached down into the deepest depths pouring every ounce of her power into the fireball. She felt the animal spirits join together to give her their support.

'I love you all.'

If she could have looked back at her friends she would have seen tears in all of their eyes. 'It's ok sis, we know you have to let go,' she smiled a little at Rocky's words.

'I love you Kate and we are so proud of you.' She heard Jason's half sob as the emotions were catching up to all of them.

With one last push of strength Kate released the fireball hurling it towards Lanther. She seen it hit him head on. His screams the only sound on the beach as the fire destroyed him. Kate looked down at her uniform seeing it turn to ash as the fire continued to burn away. The power had been too much for her to handle after all but with the knowledge that her friends would survive; she peacefully fell away into ashes.

Silence surrounded them. Not even the wind moved, no sounds of animals scurrying through the jungle. Jason rushed forward to the large grayish colored patch of ash. The place where Kate had last stood. He dropped to his knees, finally letting the anger and pain take over.

Tommy kneeled next to him, letting the tears fall freely not really caring who saw him. The girls were huddled together shedding tears of their own. Rocky, Billy and Adam stood off to the side drawing what little strength they could from each other.

"I can't believe she's gone," Tommy whispered putting a supporting hand on Jason's shoulder.

"She sacrificed everything to save us," Jason mumbled.

Aisha moved closer to the guys, "What do we do now?"

It was Rocky who spoke to every one's surprise. "She deserves a statue or something in her honor, but sense we can't do that I think she would want to stay here. She always said Phaedos felt like home to her."

"It's not fair, evil didn't win but I still feel like we lost," Conner said softly. "She was a big sister to us. Dr. O and her both were like mentors to us." Kira hugged Conner tightly.

"Let's go back to the ruins and figure out what we're going to do," Kim suggested leading the way back to the stairs.

Jason lingered behind them. He looked at the spot that the love of his life had stood not minutes before. He closed his eyes letting the last of his tears fall. He went to catch up to his friends and didn't see his tears sizzle in the ash they had fallen in.

The ground trembled, the sky turning grey. The group turned back with Jason standing at the front. The wind swirled around above the ashes gathering them into an almost tornado like shape. Purple lightening streaked across the sky and then all at once it was quiet again.

They waited, and nobody caught it first. Then Jason saw it, a subtle movement in the ashes before them. "What the hell?" They slowly walked forward until the all stood in front of the ashes.

They had taken shape. The shape of a girl lying with her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. Hesitantly Jason kneeled down touching her shoulder. It was the most beautiful sight in the universe when he saw those bright green eyes open and look up at him. "Kate?"

"Umm…can I get some clothes? I'm kind of naked here." Jason chuckled and sobbed at the same time; he pulled his shirt over Kate's head before helping her to stand up.

"How is this possible?" Billy asked.

"Lanther lied. I was meant to be the Phoenix, and true Phoenix's are reborn from their ashes." She smiled at all her friends as she was enveloped into a group hug. She may have been exhausted and grimy; but she had learned something in all of this. Sometimes home wasn't a place, it was people and this was her home.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not real good with fight scenes. Next will be the epilogue.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but Kate Trent and the plot are mine.

A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for all of the reviews and support you have shown me through Once a Marine and Rise of the Phoenix! You guys are awesome! Hope you enjoy the Epilogue as much as the rest of it.

Chapter 11 Epilogue: We Were Never Ordinary

_Ordinary, no_

_Really don't think so_

_Not a love this true_

_Common destiny _

_We were meant to be _

_Me and You_

It was a day like no other, a day Kate had always dreamed of. The day that she would finally be happy.

After the fight with Lanther things went back to normal. Four months later Jason had asked her to marry him when the gang was vacationing by Lake Tahoe. It was so beautiful. Tommy had told them the story of how Jason had sought out his advice because he was so nervous.

Jason had gotten Kate a lovely white gold ring with purple diamonds and gold topaz's formed into a flower.

Now she waited in the bride's room of the large church they had picked out watching the girls busily move around the room.

_Like a perfect scene_

_From a movie screen_

_We're a dream come true_

_Suited perfectly_

_For eternity_

_Me and You_

It had taken a few days for Kate to feel normal again but with the help of her family she was able to fix up her apartment and get everything back in order.

Eight months later Kim gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that they named Amber Michelle Oliver. She had just turned three months old. Trini was pregnant with Billy and hers first child. Rocky and Aisha were discussing marriage. Even Conner had popped the question to Kira. Things were definitely looking up.

"Wow, you look gorgeous bestie," Kate smiled as Tommy walked over to her. "Thanks, you all set to give me away?"

"Yeah, you and Jason would have me pulling double tonight." He was Jason's best man as well.

Kate laughed, "Nothings ever simple with us, you know that."

"You have about 15 minutes. I'm going to check on the groom." Tommy kissed her cheek and left.

Kim placed the crown of gold and purple flowers on Kate's head, instead of a traditional veil, there were ribbons hanging down her back.

"Are you nervous?" Trini asked.

"Not really, I've been waiting over 9 years to have a life with Jason. It's time I start collecting."

"I'm going to start lining people up. Good luck out there girl," Aisha hugged her. "Thanks 'Sha."

Kate had let the girls were their colors for the wedding, she wasn't going to make them all were purple. The light soft pink that Kim and Kat were in contrasted great with the lavender trim of Kate's dress. The buttery yellow shade that Aisha, Trini, Kira and Tanya wore was a nice addition to the bold golden color that the guy's ties were. Of course Jason's tie was stripped with black and red. Tommy's with white and green, Rocky's with red and blue, Adam's with black and green. Billy's with blue and Conner's with red. Trent and Ethan's were white and blue respectively and they were playing the ushers tonight. Zack couldn't make the wedding as he was busy setting up his own dance studio in London and getting back to making things work with Angela.

Kate stood with Tommy watching as all their friends made their way down the aisle. Soon it was her turn. "Ready?"

"I've been ready since high school," she took a deep breath and slowly started walking warring with the urge to run up to Jason.

Jason looked eyes with Kate. She was more beautiful than ever. Her strapless white dress had little lavender rose buds along the hem and a thin lavender ribbon just under the bodice. The A line dress hugged her slim waist and flared out at the bottom. Her long red hair was curled and half of it was pulled back from her face.

_Every day I need you even more_

_And the nighttime too_

_There's no way I could ever let you go_

_Even if I wanted to_

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" The priest asked.

"I do," Tommy announced. "From our care to yours bro, keep her safe."

"Always," Jason smiled taking hold of Kate's hand. Tommy took his place as best man.

"This truly is a special occasion, when I asked Kate and Jason's friends why they should be married I was bombarded with an array of stories. " Their family's and fellow Rangers laughed quietly at that. "It's rare to find friends that are as close as Jason and Kate's group, in many ways they are like a family. Kate chose to have a career as a Marine, defending this great land. Many years they were separated but their love stayed strong. When she returned to stay, Jason was not free to be with her. So Kate waited, she waited for her true love. And today they stand before us and God ready to start their journey in life together."

Kate smiled up at Jason with tears in her eyes. She was finally getting her wish to be happy, and no one made her as happy as the man standing before her.

_Every day I live _

_Try my best to give_

_All I have to you_

_Thank the stars above _

_That we share this love_

_Me and You_

"Kate and Jason have written their own vows with they will now read."

Jason went first, "Kate ever since the day I met you, I have cared about you. Slowly that care grew into love. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met, and the most courageous. From running into a burning building to taking on foreign Army's you never seize to amaze me. And it's that courage that will to stand up for anyone rather they're friends or not that made me fall in love with you. Your one of a kind Kate and you made me the happiest man in the universe by becoming my wife. I will always love you and treasure you always for the rest of my life and beyond."

Kate shed a couple tears and whispered I love you to him. She took a deep breath, "Jason, I first met you as teenagers when you moved back to Angel Grove. And even knowing that I was leaving after graduation you still wanted to take me on dates. But it was that day in the park that I fell in love with you; you could have stopped me from leaving. One word and I would have found a way to stay but you encouraged me to follow my dreams. Now I have a new dream and you have made that one come true also. I'm proud and honored to be your wife. I can't measure the happiness it has granted me. I will always love you and treasure you always for the rest of my life and beyond."

Jason smiled through his own tears.

"Jason Lee Scott do you take Kate to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Kate Tadum Trent take Jason to be your lawfully wedded husband?

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me by God and the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Jason pulled Kate close and lowered his head capturing her lips in a soft kiss that quickly turned more passionate. There was a few chuckles and some throat clearing before they separated.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jason Lee Scott."

The church erupted into cheers and yells of celebration as the happy couple made their way down the aisle and into the limo that would take them to the reception hall. Rocky popped the cork on the champagne as they road to the hall with the newlyweds.

"Thank you guys. We couldn't have done this without you," Kate announced a few minutes later.

"I'm just happy everyone's here and healthy and whole," Tommy added.

There were murmurs of agreement. "Oh and Rocky, no picking at the cake before its cut," Kate warned.

Rocky's face turned red, "What?"

The friends all laughed and prepared for a night filled with fun and celebration.

A few hours later…

Tommy tapped on the side of his glass to get every one's attention. "Ok, I'm really bad at this so bear with me," some chuckles. "I've known Kate since we were 13 years old living in an orphanage in Huston, Texas. She became my best friend, the one person I could count on to always be there. Then I moved to Angel Grove and met Jason and my wife Kim with their group of friends. Jason became my bro in all but blood. They faced many trials apart, but when they finally met and became a duo, they were unstoppable. All of us knew how much they loved each other even when they didn't. During the years they spent apart, they were miserable. Now you'll never have to be apart again. I wish you both many years of happiness and all the joys that life and marriage can bring."

"HERE HERE," The crowd cheered.

"How am I supposed to follow that?" the group laughed. "Jason's my big bro; I've known him since we were born. In those years he was always the protector of all our friends, the more serious one. It wasn't until Kate that he began to break through that shell and have some fun. I knew then that no one else would be as good for my brother as Kate. You guys truly are a perfect match. You've been through a lot but I believe your love will stand the test of time." Kim finished.

_Every day I need you even more_

_And the nighttime too_

_There's no way _

_I'd ever let you go _

_Even if I wanted too_

_Ordinary, no_

_Really don't think so _

_Just a precious few_

_And ever make it last,_

_Get as lucky as_

_Me and You_

"I love you Jason."

"I love you too, Kate" They shared a kiss amongst their friends and family's laughter. The dancing went well into the night and it was around one in the morning when the bride and groom finally called it a night. Kate couldn't help but wonder what the future would hold for them, but she knew whatever happened they would all face it together.

A/N: WOW! It's over my friends but it was a great ride. A few of you have expressed a likeness for Kate, let me know if all of you would like to see her in another story. Next I'm working on one for The Outsiders if anyone is interested. Thanks again!


End file.
